Wireless local area network (WLAN) is a wireless computer network that uses the IEEE 802.11 group of standards that have been used to supply wireless connections for human users, including 11a/b/g, 11n, 11ac, and 11ax. There is an increasing need to provide wireless connections for non-human devices for the Internet of things (IoT), in which physical devices have network connectivity. Such physical devices may be found in vehicles and buildings, and are often embedded with electronics, sensors, and actuators.